1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation posture adjustable leg body and an electronic device including the installation posture adjustable leg body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a height adjustable leg, in which a foldable leg that is supported pivotably at two locations, that is, a stand location and a folding location, is mounted on a stand main body that is attached to a lower surface of a case body of an electronic device, etc. When the foldable leg is rotated to the stand location, the case body is inclined.
According to Patent Document 1 when the foldable leg is rotated to the stand location so that the case body may be inclined, a weight of the case body is applied to an axis of the foldable leg, and accordingly, the axis of the foldable leg may be damaged according to the weight of the case body.